


hologram

by 111100111



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cat Ears, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111100111/pseuds/111100111
Summary: The Squip has a surprise for Jeremy.





	hologram

Fluffy ears.

And mittens shaped like paws.

There is a tail and everything, with a little bell at the end, tied neatly with a pink bow. Squip’s body is naked all except for a flimsy satin pink night gown over his torso. And his face is judging Jeremy’s open eyed, open mouthed look as he scoffs to the side.

“It was frankly too easy accessing your browsing history and finding out the newest trends on ‘anime girl’ fashion. I improvised the rest.”

A catboy-Squip. Jeremy feels his whole body tense up and his cheeks burning. His pants feel really small at the moment, maybe he should take them off.

The Squip smirks, but only his eyes show it. A small eletric blue glint in the air.

Jeremy blinks and tries not to studder before falling on his bed.

“Why? This... hum— surprise? Don’t take me wrong but... why? I thought I wasn’t allowed to masturbate?”

“You are not, if I don’t see it as productive. As your morning masturbation routine only left you sluggish throughout your day, it was anything but ideal to accomplish your goals. But now it is the end of the day. The end of the week. Finals are over. And I do detect high exhaustion and stress levels from your body. Think of this as a ‘warm bath and a glass of warm milk’ kind of reward.”

His tail waves behind him and the bell chimes, like the real deal.

“Think of this also as a safety measure. Before you explode and so does your human brain. You are at over capacity right now. While aiming to reach your 100% potential is great, it is also dangerous on your human body.”

“Thanks— for the concern, I guess...?”

“You’re welcome.” The capacity or lack there of for the Squip to understand sarcasm and respond to it would always be a mystery to Jeremy.

The Squip takes a few steps closer. Jeremy notices how the satin fabric fits over his human shape, or the hologram of it, how it clings to his skin and shines in different hues over the curves of his thighs and crotch. It is distracting. His own pants, are now even tighter.

“Do you understand you need a relaxation technique? It will be highly instructional also. I supposed by your search history and , ahem, personal social links you didn’t know how to talk to girls either, much less how to satisfy them. We do not expect Brooke or Christine to do all the work right? You are a gentlemen in training.”

“Y-yeah, I suppose so.”

Jeremy wonders for a brief moment, if Rich has ever gone under this type of treatment by his own Squip, or anyone else really, but all thoughts are wiped clean from his mind as the Squip lifts his night gown.

Jeremy sits up and is crotch level with this humanoid cyborg computer hologram thing. The Squip isn’t real, in a physical sense, but he feels so real right now. The Squip takes one step closer and his voice rings in Jeremy’s head as deep as dark water. The silk is hypnotic and waves as it changes hues.

“I am real. For you. Touch me. Free your mind.”

And Jeremy obeys.


End file.
